Helvetia
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot-Bella hace un viaje a Suiza y se encuentra con un vampiro y un lobo tremendamente sexys, ¿cómo decidir? Puede ser una dura decisión, aunque tal vez, no. Jacob/Bella/Edward. Regalo para Sky


**Disclaimer: **Todos, toditos son de Meyer.

**Summary: **_Oneshoot-_Bella hace un viaje a Suiza y se encuentra con un vampiro y un lobo tremendamente sexys, ¿cómo decidir? Puede ser una dura decisión, aunque tal vez, no.

Regalo de Navidad para mi adorada Sky, porque sólo una chica Suiza sabe amar. Espero te guste amiga.

_Helvetia _–a menos que Wikipedia me haya engañado –es Suiza dicho en Alemán, Suizo (?) xD.

* * *

**Helvetia**

La nieve caía con fuerza dificultándome la visión, el viento aullaba en mis oídos como si quisiera decirme algo, mientras yo pensaba "¿qué demonios hago aquí?" y probablemente, el viento me decía algo parecido. Mi ciudad me parecía ahora un lugar entrañable, lo era cuando me encontraba al otro lado del océano, en un país al que no pertenecía, cuyo idioma no hablaba y a su frío no estaba acostumbrada.

Para colmo, era Navidad, y yo estaba sola en Suiza, sin ninguna otra posibilidad que pasar las navidades _sola. _Ni siquiera me atrevía a sentarme en un banco puesto que el hielo los cubría como si estuviesen dentro de un congelador. Por eso me encontraba de pie, con las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de mi grueso abrigo. Con los hombros subidos, mis orejas tapadas por las orejeras, un gorro de lana y botas de esquiador… y aún así, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Miré a mi alrededor, comprobando que todos llevaban vestimentas parecidas a la mía. A excepción de un chico que iba bastante ligero de ropa y no parecía estremecerse ante la temperatura; sin embargo, su aparente resistencia al frío no fue lo que realmente llamó mi atención, fue su belleza de otro mundo –podía asemejar un dios griego con facilidad –podía ser de hecho el hombre perfecto. Era tan sexy que me dolían los ojos sólo de mirarlo. Llevaba el cabello cobrizo desordenado y sus dedos –pasando frecuentemente de forma despreocupada por sus mechones –se encargaban de desordenarlo más, en lugar de peinarlo. El color de sus ojos, asemejaba al topacio, aunque probablemente eran color miel y cambiaban por la luz mortecina de un día de invierno. Su cuerpo –cubierto por una suéter fino verde olivo ceñida –se adivinaba de músculos marcados. Pantalones y zapatos color negro. Y así, llevando poca ropa –en comparación con los demás –me parecía que le sobraba más de la mitad.

Respiré profundo, contando los pasos que le faltaban para cruzarse conmigo –puesto que yo no me podía mover atrapada por el frío –. De pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron, me esforcé por hacer que ese contacto visual durara, pero sentí la extraña necesidad de mirar a otro lado, por lo que no estuve segura de que me hubiese dedicado esa sonrisa torcida.

Miré al otro lado de la calle y me quedé petrificada –esta vez de miedo y no de frío o impresión –cuando vi un perro enorme caminando como si nada. Me preguntaba si alguien más estaría espantado como yo, pero cuando miré, ya no quedaba nadie en las calles. Sólo el chico perfecto, el perro gigante y yo.

Extrañamente, me sentía atrapada en la mitad de un campo de batalla. El perro se fue acercando más –y por consecuencia haciéndose más grande –y fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad, ningún perro es tan grande, lo cual me confirmó cuando comenzó a aullar. En ese momento sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-Deja que la chica se vaya –siseó el muchacho, y extrañamente, lo hizo en mi idioma.

El lobo soltó un gruñido y yo me quedé inmóvil, tratando de no respirar. ¿Cómo el chico pretendía que el lobo entendiera lo que él había dicho?

-Hola –dijo el chico mirándome –verás, este lobo es peligroso y no creo que sea buena idea que estés por aquí.

Volteé a mirar al lobo, a asegurarme que no me fuera a saltar encima, pero ya no estaba. Justo cuando iba a respirar aliviada, la respiración se me dificultó, en lugar del lobo había un hombre caminando hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando digo hombre, me refería a que era tan sexy que no podía determinar si era más hermoso que el de cabellos broncíneos o era igual. Éste, era un moreno espectacular y tenía tanta confianza en su cuerpo que apenas llevaba unos pantalones rasgados hasta la rodilla. Así, me dejaba deleitarme con su pecho perfectamente marcado, sus piernas torneadas y sus brazos grandes, fuertes, invitando a que te refugiaras en ellos. Dejaba poco a mi imaginación y aún así me parecía que había mucho más por descubrir en él. No estaba segura de cómo podía soportar esta temperatura, tal vez por la sensación de calidez que daba el sólo mirarlo, pero también me parecía que a él le sobraba la ropa.

-No más peligroso que tú –siseó el nuevo chico y esbozó una sonrisa en mi dirección que me dejó atontada. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

-Soy Edward –dijo una voz aterciopelada, en un acento que probablemente no pertenecía a este siglo. El chico de cabellos broncíneos estaba ya a mi lado con una sonrisa torcida y la mano extendida. Se la apreté y aún con el guante colocado, sentí que en realidad su piel estaba helada.

-Yo soy Jacob –dijo el segundo, parado al otro lado de mí, con su sonrisa encantadora, divina. Parecía querer reflejar el sol con ella, y lo hacía.

-Bella –mascullé.

Jacob extendió su mano y yo se la apreté, entonces sentí su piel tibia y no quise soltarla, era tan adecuada para el momento.

-Como te decía, Bella, este chico es peligroso –dijo Edward en un tono formal. Con la mirada fija en nuestras manos que no se habían soltado.

-Ignóralo Bella, sólo está celoso porque sabe que te afectaría si te tocara ahora.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, porque en realidad por mí podían tomarme los dos. Los necesitaba a los dos.

-Verás, él es un vampiro –dijo Jacob acercándome más a su cuerpo, el cual despedía calor por todas partes. Los temblores de mi cuerpo se reducían sólo por estar cerca de él. Debía estar al menos a 42 grados y sin pena, me acerqué más a él. Jacob que no era tímido y lo acababa de comprobar, me acercó más y me cubrió con sus brazos.

-Y él es un hombre lobo –dijo Edward apretando los puños para luego cruzar los brazos.

En realidad, Edward era tremendamente sexy y deseable, pero sentirme cubierta por los brazos de Jacob era algo que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar, ese calor de su piel…

_Un momento. _Pensé.

-¿Qué ustedes son qué? –tuve que escupir las palabras. Entre que mis sentidos estaban complacidos por la presencia de ellos, no había caído en cuenta de lo que acababan de decir.

-Vampiro –dijo Edward temeroso.

-Lobo –dijo Jacob susurrándolo en mi oído, golpeándome con su aliento tibio.

Tragué saliva.

-Vampiro –miré a Edward –Lobo –miré a Jacob. –es más de lo que me esperé encontrar en Suiza.

Jacob me apretó más a su pecho, moví ligeramente mi rostro y él aprovechó el momento para hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran, por un momento me quedé mirando sus ojos negros y oscuros. Pero luego, cerré los míos y me dejé llevar, sus labios y su lengua sabían la forma perfecta en la que debían moverse. Sus brazos, no me soltaban, sabiendo que yo necesitaba ese calor. Y mis manos, se atrevieron a recorrer su desnudo pecho, deleitándose con sus abdominales marcados. Mis dedos, sentían que recorrían un chocolate de barra y luego jugaron hasta llegar a su espalda y sentir los músculos de ésta debajo de mis manos. Tomé su cabello entre mis manos y de un golpe inesperado, nos separamos.

Sentí hielo en mis pómulos, pero no sentí la necesidad de apartarme. Los labios de Edward tenían una forma que me seducía sólo con mirarla. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y así mismo unió su boca a la mía, primero en un beso delicado y tímido, luego, con todo el salvajismo que un vampiro debía poseer. De nuevo mis manos curiosas quisieron tomarlo a él también. Agarraron su cabello con fuerza, acercándolo más a mi rostro con ímpetu. Sentí sus manos pasearse delicadas, tal vez por miedo a congelarme, y sin embargo hacerlo de una forma perfecta.

Nos separamos y de pronto me sentí utilizada, mis labios los percibí hinchados, pero entonces los vi a ellos y me di cuenta de que si me querían utilizar, yo no tendría ningún problema, de hecho, era yo la que salía beneficiada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Jacob con esa sonrisa suya.

-¿Vampiro o lobo? –preguntó Edward con esa voz aterciopelada que me derretía.

-Yo… -mordisqueé mi labio y pude oír a Jacob gruñir y a Edward ronronear –la verdad es que… mi… yo… -los dos eran tan terriblemente sexys… -mi corazón es capaz de amar a dos especies a la vez *–dije sonriéndoles.

Pensé que se molestarían, que me odiarían y me considerarían una cualquiera. Jacob dio el primer paso. Avanzó de nuevo y me rodeó con sus brazos calientes, Edward avanzó y me besó delicado en la mejilla. Jacob me volteó de forma que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho –y su erección que se sentía creciente a mi trasero –bajó sus labios por mis mejillas y besó mi cuello, dejando una capa de calor no sólo ahí, sino en todo mi cuerpo. Edward me besó en los labios, sin tocar mi cuerpo, mientras Jacob seguía calentando todo lo que se llamaba Bella Swan. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba con cada roce de ellos, haciéndome pensar que tal vez era a mí misma que la ropa me sobraba.

* * *

*Frase de Sky, es un regalo para ti. Se me ocurrió hace tiempo y se terminó de armar cuando empezaste la campaña por el Team Suiza. Espero que te guste amiga, porque sólo una chica Suiza es capaz de amar a dos especies a la vez.

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
